


Cruel world

by Naroxfar



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, demon hunter AU
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naroxfar/pseuds/Naroxfar
Summary: Шаркая своими уродливыми ногами по каменному полу, Акама медленно продвигался вглубь Храма, туда, где когда-то находилась одна из комнат, принадлежащих жрецам Карабора. Бормоча себе под нос не самые приятные вещи на ломаном дренейском наречии, пеплоуст нес в руках стопку изрядно потрепанных рапортов, проклиная советников, эльфов крови и нового владыку, Иллидана, с его чудовищной армией полудемонов, которые от воинов Саргераса отличались разве что более изящными рогами и татуировками. Акама никак не мог смириться со своей участью. Если бы несколько лет назад он узнал, что станет служить Предателю с Азерота, то ни за что не поверил бы в подобную чепуху. Но судьба оказалась жестокой по отношению к Сломленному, и правителю племени ничего не оставалось, кроме как молча выполнять приказы Ярости Бури, какими бы малоприятными они не были.





	Cruel world

Шаркая своими уродливыми ногами по каменному полу, Акама медленно продвигался вглубь Храма, туда, где когда-то находилась одна из комнат, принадлежащих жрецам Карабора. Бормоча себе под нос не самые приятные вещи на ломаном дренейском наречии, пеплоуст нес в руках стопку изрядно потрепанных рапортов, проклиная советников, эльфов крови и нового владыку, Иллидана, с его чудовищной армией полудемонов, которые от воинов Саргераса отличались разве что более изящными рогами и татуировками. Акама никак не мог смириться со своей участью. Если бы несколько лет назад он узнал, что станет служить Предателю с Азерота, то ни за что не поверил бы в подобную чепуху. Но судьба оказалась жестокой по отношению к Сломленному, и правителю племени ничего не оставалось, кроме как молча выполнять приказы Ярости Бури, какими бы малоприятными они не были. 

Дойдя до нужной двери, Акама осторожно потянул за вырезанный из камня засов и с трудом отворил неприятно скрипнувшую плиту. Казалось, все в этом месте пропиталось Скверной. Еще раз выругавшись, пеплоуст прошел вглубь комнаты и, стараясь не заострять свое дренейское внимание на доносившихся до него тяжелых стонов, положил отчеты военных советников на край стола, где на стопке никому не нужных книг покоился до боли знакомый череп орка-чернокнижника. 

Тихий женский смех и скрип кровати заставили Акаму слегка оскалиться и обнажить острые клыки. 

\- Что такое, пеплоуст? – охотница на демонов растянулась среди шкур рядом со своим обнаженным любовником, бесстыдно прижимаясь к его горячему телу. – Неужели не мог принести отчеты пораньше, как тогда? 

В ее голосе Акама слышал нескрываемую насмешку. В тот раз бывший жрец Карабора случайно ворвался в покои владыки, когда Иллидан, склонившись над своей покорной ученицей, грубо прижимал ее к себе, заставляя кричать то ли от боли, то ли от наслаждения – а то и от всего сразу. Правитель Сломленных не разбирался в таких вещах, но при виде ласкающих друг друга охотников на демонов ему всегда становилось не по себе. Сглотнув, Акама чуть склонил голову. 

\- Я и так торопился… - начал оправдываться пеплоуст, не глядя на расслабленных эльфов, но тут же умолк, видя, что никто его не слушает. 

Честно признаться, его уже тошнило от представителей данной расы. Даже орки, которых Акама ненавидел ничуть не меньше, не раздражали его так сильно, как эти гордые эльфы. Охотница хотела спросить еще что-то, но Иллидан прижал к ее губам палец, и женщина оставила несказанные слова при себе, не смея перечить лорду Запределья и своему избраннику. 

\- Кель'тас написал то, что я просил? – поинтересовался Предатель, поднимаясь с кровати и расправляя свои огромные крылья. 

В полутьме Иллидан выглядел еще более внушающим, поэтому Сломленный решил не медлить с ответом. Злить жестокого лидера Иллидари никому из пеплоустов не хотелось. 

\- Как и все генералы, - кивнул Акама, пытаясь скрыть тревогу в рычащем голосе. 

\- А что с орками Скверны?

\- Крови демона хватит не на одну сотню воинов. 

\- Хорошо, - подойдя к столу, Иллидан принялся искать нужные для него рапорты. 

Пеплоусту уже хотелось поскорее убраться отсюда. Ему не нравилось в этом помещении абсолютно все, начиная от ощутимого в воздухе запаха близости и заканчивая мрачной атмосферой, свойственной для всего Черного Храма. Карабор считался одним из самых светлых мест Дренора, пока демоны не превратили его в крепость Легиона.

А теперь святыню дренеев занял Иллидан со своей армией. 

Попытавшись успокоиться, Акама перевел взгляд на одну из темных стен со знаменем Иллидари. Ярость Бури обустроил Храм так, как хотел – в демонических традициях разрушителей миров, без всякого намека на эльфийскую культуру. Наверное, в столь мрачном месте полудемоны чувствовали себя как дома. Если бы племя Сломленных не было столь малочисленным, Акама давно устроил бы переворот и вернул Карабор дренеям. Но выступать одному, с плохо подготовленным отрядом пеплоустов, против хорошо обученных Иллидари было глупо. Для Иллидана его клан не представлял никакой угрозы. Более того, сам Акама понимал свою ошибку – доверившись новому владыке Запределья, он обрел свой народ на вечное служение этим тварям, прибывшим с соседнего мира. Нужно было думать куда глубже. 

Глядя на Иллидана, перебирающего страницы из своих многочисленных дневников, Акама с трудом сдерживал гнев, но внешне оставался спокойным, надеясь, что охотница на демонов, продолжающая лежать на кровати, не заметит его беспокойства и скрытой агрессии. Пеплоуст давно понял – Иллидари были способны на многое, особенно те, кого Иллидан приблизил к себе и сделал лейтенантами. 

Этой женщине повезло больше всех – оказавшись в постели своего наставника, она стала его правой рукой абсолютно во всем, что касалось бывшего Дренора. Их любовь казалась Акаме настолько странной, что он с трудом верил, что Иллидари могут испытывать что-то по-настоящему искреннее. И все же не признать столь очевидную близость своего господина и его женщины он просто не мог, так как видел их постоянно рядом, где бы Иллидан не находился. Ярость Бури доверял ей все важные проблемы, позволял тренировать новоприбывших рекрутов и прошедших ритуал охотников, посылал ее на разведку в миры Пылающего Легиона и никогда, как заметил пеплоуст, не спал во время отсутствия эльфийки с другими девушками. 

Поднявший со стола череп Иллидан задумчиво уставился в пустые глазницы мертвого орка, зачарованный силой, исходящей от этого темного артефакта. 

\- Акама, - лениво повернувшись к Сломленному, полудемон не оторвал «взгляда» от головы Гул'дана. – Скажи Келю и Вайши, что я буду ждать их на верхнем ярусе сегодня ночью. Тебя тоже. 

\- Это как-то связано с Пылающим Легионом? 

Иллидан со всей силы сжал череп в своей руке. Акаме показалось, что он услышал, как треснула кость. Владыка Запределья не отличался терпением – любое слово со стороны пеплоуста могло ввести его в состояние ярости. И все же полудемон доверял своему советнику так, как никому другому. Положив череп Гул'дана на место, Ярость Бури потер ладонь второй рукой. 

\- Это связано не столько с Пылающим Легионом, сколько с одним из их военачальников, - упершись кулаками в стол, лидер Иллидари сдул со лба прядь темных волос. – У нас есть одно важное дело на Азероте. 

Услышав об этом, Акама сразу же понял, что речь идет о чем-то серьезном, что не очень нравится самому Иллидану. Бывшего ночного эльфа выдавала интонация в голосе. Обычно пеплоуст слышал уверенность, граничащую с излишним пафосом и агрессией. Сейчас голос Иллидана звучал спокойно; Акама готов был поклясться, что ощущает беспокойство, исходящее от полудемона. Больше не желая находиться в столь напряженной обстановке, Сломленный чуть склонил голову:

\- Я могу быть свободен? 

\- Иди, - разрешил Иллидан. – И не забудь про сегодняшний совет. 

Еще раз вежливо поклонившись Ярости Бури, пеплоуст повернулся к женщине и попрощался с ней таким же кивком, только более небрежным. Охотница на демонов лишь скривила потрескавшиеся губы, сдерживая свое презрение к народу дренеев. Впрочем, жрец Карабора тоже не питал к ней дружеских чувств.   
Только покинув комнату, Акама смог вздохнуть с облегчением и расслабиться. 

***

Приподнявшись с кровати, женщина налила в свой серебряный бокал немного вина, смешанного с кровью, и почти сразу же опустошила его, наслаждаясь привычными горечью и жжением во рту. Вставать с мягких шкур не хотелось, поэтому охотница поставила кубок обратно на пол и развалилась на постели, наслаждаясь долгожданным покоем и приятным тянущим чувством между ног. Ее внутренний демон не беспокоил ее посторонними мыслями, и эльфийка была благодарна ему за это, хотя и привыкла к постоянным мужским голосам в своей голове. 

\- Чего хочет от нас Кил'джеден? – осторожно поинтересовалась она, глядя, как Иллидан продолжает искать на своем столе нужную книгу.

Иллидан вздохнул, вновь потянувшись к черепу. Охотница не одобряла этой связи между ним и этой опасной вещью, сказывающейся на психике полудемона, но не могла возражать своему лидеру. Кто знает, вдруг мертвый чернокнижник действительно помогает ему? 

\- Я должен разобраться с одним человеком на северном континенте, - погладив череп когтями, Иллидан вернулся к кровати. Эльфийке пришлось подвинуться, чтобы позволить ему лечь и занять большую часть ложа. – Он чем-то не угодил владыкам Легиона. 

Охотница на демонов недовольно фыркнула. Легион она терпеть не могла с их первого вторжения на Азерот. В конце концов, она посвятила всю себя борьбе с этой темной силой. И что теперь? Иллидан заключил сделку с одной из самых ужасных тварей, какую женщина вообще видела в своей жизни – с Кил'джеденом, доверяемым советником Саргераса и генералом Пылающего Легиона. 

\- С каких это пор мы помогаем демонам, Иллидан? 

Майев уже не раз слышала о том, что Иллидари не должны раскрывать своей сути никому, потому что Легион расправился бы с неподготовленной для войны армией Иллидана в два счета, но работать на Искусителя ей не нравилось, даже если это нужно было для простого прикрытия. Особенно ее не радовали угрозы, исходящие от Кил'джедена в сторону полудемона – эредар давно клялся уничтожить бывшего эльфа, но все никак не решался прихлопнуть столь важного «союзника». 

\- Кил'джеден не должен узнать, чем мы тут на самом деле занимаемся, Майев, иначе все наше дело провалится безвозвратно. 

\- Нам не будут рады на Азероте. 

Иллидан задумчиво потер свой лоб. Несмотря на его огромную силу, охотница замечала усталость своего лидера и нужду в спокойствии, которого у него давно не было. 

\- Не «нам», а мне. Ты останешься здесь, вместе с Акамой, пока меня не будет. 

Накрывшаяся одеялом эльфийка не выразила своей неприязни к пеплоусту, однако такая новость ее не обрадовала. К черту этого Сломленного, от него не стоило ожидать чего-то плохого, хотя Майев изредка опасалась возможного бунта среди дренеев. В любом случае Иллидари смогли бы сдержать и жреца, и его последователей. Больше всего Майев волновалась за Иллидана. Отпускать полудемона в потерянный для них мир не хотелось. 

«Ты зря переживаешь, Песнь Теней. Лучше думай о том, как ты будешь просить пощады у Кил'джедена, когда он доберется до тебя и вашего Храма».   
Знакомый голос в голове заставил охотницу на демонов зарычать от гнева и стукнуть кулаком по стене:

\- Заткнись! 

Иллидан, давно привыкший к странному поведению своих подчиненных, никак не отреагировал на внезапный приступ ярости. Майев помнила те времена, как он отстранялся от нее, когда во время занятия любовью она начинала с кем-то рьяно спорить и выяснять отношения, чаще всего царапая своими когтями все, что попадется под руку – нередко от нее доставалось и самому мастеру Иллидари. Демон любил искушать ее в такие моменты, пока не понял, что это бесполезная трата времени и сил. Майев была из числа тех охотников, кто никогда бы не перешел на сторону своих врагов. Уж слишком сильно эта женщина жаждала мести за свою семью и близких друзей. 

\- Справишься с Запредельем? – на всякий случай спросил Иллидан, смягчая свой голос, чтобы лишний раз не задевать эльфийку. – Я передам тебе в подчинение всех Орков Скверны.

Майев провела когтем по трещине в стене, внутренне пытаясь утихомирить разбушевавшегося «друга», который так и стремился лишний раз напомнить ей о ее нелюбви к политике. Демон знал ее сильные и слабые стороны, поэтому свободно пользовался этой возможностью, не боясь агрессии охотницы. 

\- А кто будет заниматься подготовкой основной армии? – Майев повернула голову к Иллидану. – Попросишь Варедиса? 

\- Он уже доказал свои способности как наставник. Думаю, Варедис справится, пока ты будешь занята более важными делами. 

Охотница на демонов согласно кивнула:

\- Допустим. Но кто будет тренировать меня? 

\- Ты уже знаешь все основы, тебе незачем тратить время на бои со мной. 

Эльфийка оскалилась, пихнув своего учителя в бок до того, как он рефлекторно перехватил ее сжатый кулак и сильно сжал запястье. Майев не стала сопротивляться. Боль всегда казалась ее демону сладкой и желаемой, благодаря чему сама охотница испытывала непередаваемое чувство восторга. 

\- Скажем так, наши тренировки доставляют мне удовольствие, - прикоснувшись пальцами к щеке Иллидана, Майев оставила на темной коже полудемона несколько царапин. – Я бы с радостью прижала тебя к полу еще раз и выбила клинки из твоих рук. 

Почувствовав знакомый запах демонической крови, охотница припала губами к лицу Ярости Бури, кончиком языка проводя по свежим ранам. Ее внутренний демон затрепетал от вкуса Иллидана так, что Майев показалось, будто она слышит довольное урчание, доносящееся со всех сторон в ее голове. Отстранившись от своего лидера, эльфийка вытерла рот ладонью и искренне улыбнулась. 

«Поблагодари его от моего имени, будь добра». 

\- У тебя нет имени, проклятое ты легионовское отродье, - прошипела Майев, вызвав у Иллидана усмешку. 

В такие моменты ей хотелось хорошенько врезать мастеру – он ведь не понимал этого чувства, когда приходилось с кем-то делиться собственным телом и мыслями, а также разделять все ощущения и выслушивать постоянные насмешки над личными проблемами. После ритуала Иллидари Майев еще больше возненавидела тварей Саргераса. Ее демон порой мешал ей отдыхать, за что она готова была бы убить его еще раз, как тогда, во время посвящения, если бы была такая возможность. 

«Ты слишком грубая». 

Проигнорировав очередной язвительный комментарий, Майев только нахмурилась и прижалась щекой к груди Иллидана, слушая его сердцебиение. 

\- Ваша перепалка закончилась слишком быстро, - заметил охотник на демонов, пальцами перебирая седые пряди своей ученицы. 

\- Мы можем продолжить, если ты так хочешь. Ему не терпится сказать что-нибудь колкое по отношению к нам и нашим солдатам. 

«Это ты так думаешь. На самом деле я просто хочу подчеркнуть, что ваше дело провалится и Кил'джеден одержит победу. Но ты уже устала это слушать изо дня в день, поэтому я снова предложу тебя присоединиться к правильной стороне, когда будет такая возможность». 

Майев устало фыркнула от привычной фразы и мысленно послала демона куда подальше к Саргерасу вместе со всеми его насмешками и наставлениями, надеясь, что сущность сможет заткнуться хотя бы на несколько минут. Она часто слышала, как Иллидан разговаривает с черепом Гул'дана, и всегда завидовала ему, потому что погибший в бывшем храме Элуны чернокнижник большую часть времени предпочитал молчать, о чем все Иллидари могли только мечтать. Лениво потянувшись, охотница на демонов села на постели, согнув ноги и пытаясь разглядеть своим зрением очертания некоторых предметов. Первым делом в глаза бросился именно череп – магический артефакт приковывал к себе внимание из-за слишком большого скопления темной энергии и силы. Поднявшись с кровати, эльфийка подняла с пола свое одеяние, больше напоминающее простые обрывки ткани и меха, и, быстро одевшись, взяла с оружейной стойки два изящных клинка с гравированными демоническими рунами, переливающимися в темноте Карабора всеми оттенками зеленого. Проверив глефы, Майев сунула их в ножны за спиной и поправила грязные бинты на своем лице, скрывающие пустые глазницы вместе с глубокими шрамами от собственных ногтей. 

\- Я тебе сегодня не понадоблюсь? – уточнила она, наматывая на запястье кусок чешуйчатой демонической кожи, заменяющей наруч.

Иллидан отрицательно покачал головой:

\- Я буду занят советом, да и нужно спланировать новую тихую атаку на один из миров Легиона. В этом твоя помощь мне не требуется. 

«Он просто нам не доверяет».

Сжав кулаки, Майев ласково попрощалась с Иллиданом и покинула покои лидера Иллидари тем же путем, что и Сломленный полчаса назад. Всю дорогу до вершины Храма она ругала своего демона за столь ярое вмешательство в ее жизнь, на что слышала в ответ очередные колкости. Решив, что спорить с легионовской тварью бесполезно, охотница на демонов уселась на ступенях Карабора, вдыхая в себя затхлый и горелый воздух Запределья, в котором не ощущалось ничего, кроме разлагающейся плоти, дыма и демонического яда. 

И ведь это гибнущее место стало их единственным домом.

Их крепостью. 

Достав глефы из ножен, Майев разложила их на ступенях, внимательно осматривая покрытые зазубринами зачарованные клинки. До парного оружия Варедиса они не дотягивали, зато отличались удобными рукоятями и легкостью, благодаря чему охотница выкашивала ряды демонов быстрее других лейтенантов. Бережно поглаживая лезвия, подаренные ей Иллиданом, эльфийка не сразу заметила подошедшего к ней пеплоуста. Жрец Карабора внимательно смотрел на затянутое тучами пожелтевшее небо, словно надеялся, что для этого погибающего мира еще не все потеряно. Его присутствие всегда раздражало Майев, а просьбы вернуть Черный Храм дренеям расценивались как пустое и бессмысленное нытье. 

\- Если бы я знал, что Карабор перейдет в ваши руки для тех же целей, я бы никогда не согласился помогать Иллидану, - бросил Акама, как будто не видя оскала напряженной охотницы. 

Не желая вступать в долгий разговор со Сломленным, Майев небрежно фыркнула то, что крутилось у нее на языке с самого знакомства с пеплоустом и его народом:

\- Если бы я знала, что ты будешь нам мешать, я бы давно тебя прирезала. Жаль, что Иллидан не разрешает этого сделать. 

\- Уверен, когда-нибудь у тебя появится такая возможность.

Майев сухо кивнула ему:

\- Даже не сомневайся в этом, пеплоуст.


End file.
